More Candy
by Jerry Dysart
Summary: Cartman/Wendy because candy is delicious. Wendy comes back to town after being away for four years to have fun with her friends. But guess what plot twist happens and what doesn't go on!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer woo

I don't own a damn thing, ect ect.

Also this it a rough version made for my enjoyment. I didn't want to share this since I think it's total crap but then I decided the worst that will happen is someone getting butt hurt over not being cannon enough or my grammar. If you don't like it, you can suck on mah balls!

Through middle school Wendy busted her ass to get into a prestigious high school that she had her sights set on for as long as she could remember. It meant she got teachers who actually knew what they were doing, smaller class sizes, and best of all the room to grow and be her own person. She hadn't been rooming alone, she was with another girl but people didn't join this school to party, they joined it to further themselves and that's exactly what she had done. Acing her senior finals she was guaranteed to go to the high school's sister college where she just knew that she would breeze through that as well. Gathering the rest of her belongings out of her old dorm she couldn't help but to feel nervous. It had been four years since she left home.

She had exchanged letters with Stan, they had promised to save themselves for when she got back but that wasn't what she was worried about. She had felt her feelings for him start to fade and she was afraid that the only feelings of love shes had were wake all this time. Not that she had wasted any of her time stuck on one man. She was too busy with school to date anyway. There was something else nagging at the back of her head too. She couldn't figure it out and time was lost on figuring out what the feeling was. Now that she was heading home she put that thought aside. A summer with her old friends should be refreshing and she shouldn't be letting herself get off to a bad start like this.

The bus ride back, although long, went by quick and in no time Wendy had unloaded her bags at the small station at the edge of town. Stan and Kyle were waiting for her both excited to see her and both had filled out nicely since she had seen them last. Like peas in a pod both had played football through high school their bodies sculpted nicely. Kyle helped grab her bags while Stan took her into his arms into a deep kiss. They had almost their whole summer planned out, trips to the lake, spa days, and cuddle time. Wendy exhaled in relief when the nagging feeling she felt seemed to disappear. That didn't last long as she was lead to the other side of the building where they had parked their car and standing there waiting was the missing half of the crew, Kenny and Cartman.

Kenny had dropped the orange hoodie and picked up an orange shirt that hugged his body well and let his lovely face see light of day. That wasn't what got her, it was Cartman. He was still round in the middle but he wasn't rolls of fat like he had been when she saw him last. Getting closer it became obvious that he stood a good couple of inches above everyone else. There was something about him that brought the nagging back but she still couldn't put her finger on it. His height didn't seem to intimidate any of the others as the general slew of insults flew between them. Wendy thought she heard a 'welcome back ho' in there somewhere but brushed it off. She wasn't going to let anyone get to her this early into her vacation.

~ ~ ~ ~ Nifty Transition! ~ ~ ~ ~

Cartman Scowled on the inside but on the surface he kept his emotions hidden under a shield of apathy. He hadn't accomplished anything through high school and even his hijinks had taken a sharp decline in the pass few years. He had nothing to look forward to in life and he had nothing constructive to add to community. But he was fine with that, he had other things planned, he always did. Stan had bought an older two seat sports car for a deal so when it was announced that his whore Wendy was coming back into town he got hounded into driving Kyle and Kenny to the bus stop as well. He had feigned annoyance but honestly he was glad to be out of the house. His whore mother had only gotten worse and her hook ups made up almost most of her income.

He and Kenny waited in the parking lot while Stan and Kyle made their way around the other side of the building. Sighing he wondered when Stan was going to tell Wendy about his relationship with Kyle, before or after he banged her. That made him mad thinking about it then the anger rose even more because he was mad that he cared in the first place. After this summer fuck them all, all going to colleges out of town, off on their own lives. Cartman hadn't applied to any colleges, again not caring about what his future held. Kenny seemed indifferent to anything that ever happened, although he was a mysterious man and deep down even Cartman had to admit, just a little, that he feared him.

By the way the trio came back around the corner he knew Stan was going to drag things out. As they got closer he held his breath as he watched Wendy in a false slow motion. Her long black hair coiling around her neck in the gentle mountain wind accenting her face that had become more defined and lean like the rest of her, the hint at a small four pack peaking out below her shirt. Everything about her had become perfect the slow motion waring off when Kenny elbowed him in the side.

"Ow bitch" Cartman rubbed his side but didn't do anything back, the trio was in earshot. They were talking about the lake trip next week, he thought it was still too early to go swimming but fuck if anyone listened to what he wanted. He wasn't planning on going anyway, a new game was coming out the same week and he already had it on preorder. Wendy did a double take when she looked his way and stopped smiling, but only for a moment regaining her composure all in seconds. Great, the dumb bitch still hated him. Another thing that didn't mater in the realm of Cartman but she still made one more person standing there taunting him.

Stan and Wendy got into the two seater after loading her bags in the small trunk, they barely fit. Getting into the drivers seat Cartman watched as the small car drove off towards Stan's house his hate flaring back up again. Kenny got into the passengers seat and Kyle in the back, no argument there, quiet. Kyle was obviously nervous and Cartman couldn't blame him, Stan had probably decided to wait until the last week, or even day, to tell Wendy what was really going on so they didn't ruin her summer. Dicks.

~ ~ ~ ~ Nifty Transition! ~ ~ ~ ~

Nothing had changed since she was gone. Everything was where it was four years ago and even a few of the people seemed to have stayed cemented in place waving as they drove by. The only obvious change was the new family that had moved into her old house. When Wendy had taken off her parents decided to move into Denver in a smaller, one bedroom house. She was happy for them though, they didn't have to worry about her any more but it was nice to hear their voices once a month when they called. She would be staying at Stan's house, it only seemed natural. They had been together for so long it was a fact of life and Stan's parents didn't protest.

Taking her bags up stairs to Stan's room she saw Cartman drop off Kenny and Kyle then speed off, Weird. Usually Cartman went out of his way to make her life miserable and after four years she figured he'd want to play catch up. She felt relieved though knowing that for now she wouldn't have to deal with him. Looking around she could tell Stan had cleaned his room in a rush, piles of clothes and magazines in the corners and a strained looking closet. The bed was perfect though and it sent a pang of love through her body followed by relief that the feelings were still there.

Stan took her into his arms leaning his forehead against hers looking into her eyes. It had been so long and she felt her emotional walls fall as her lips locked with his. The fire she had felt flared back up as she pushed her body into his chasing each others tongues around inside their mouths. She was sure this was the moment, Stan's hand started to travel up her shirt when they got interrupted with a sharp cough at the door.

"If you guys were going to fuck at least close the damn door." Kenny spoke first his voice deeper then Wendy could have imagined. Kyle stood at an angle behind him his face full of mixed emotion, almost pained. He must have had an interesting ride back and with Cartman as the driver she's shocked that either of the two were still alive. "I thought we were going out for lunch but if you guys want to keep sucking face I'm ok with that. That just give Kyle and I some alone time." He smiled deviously taking Kyle under arm, his face whiter then it was before. Wendy had heard snip its from Stan on how intimidating Kenny had become and how he could unnerve anyone, even intimidate Cartman. Kyle's face reflect it all as he tried to struggle against Kenny's iron grip.

"Sorry bro we got caught in the moment." Stan let her go straightening his shirt and running a hand through his hair. "Let us finish getting settled and we can walk their in ten." Kenny just continued to smile wickedly nodding his head as he dragged a limp Kyle back down stairs. Wendy almost felt sorry for him. Stan let out a sigh "I guess we better pick up later if we want a sane Kyle the rest of the summer." Wendy was worn from the ride but a nice walk in the cool weather sounded like a better pick me up then to be stifled in Stan's house the rest of the day. Although maybe that wouldn't have been too bad either.

~ ~ ~ ~ Nifty Transition! ~ ~ ~ ~

Cartman sped off from Stan's house driving with no general purpose. He wasn't invited to any of today's activities and if he was invited to anything it was for them to use him. Kenny couldn't afford a car and Kyle never had a reason to get one before now, him and Stan might as well have been attached at the hip. South Park was a small town and sat miles away from any other civilization leaving plenty of country roads for Cartman to speed down, the town should really get more then one cop. This wasn't the first time he had speed down these roads and he doubted it would be the last.

His mom just happened to have banged a car sales man when Cartman turned 16. It wasn't a piece of shit but it wasn't top of the line. The man had handed him the keys then went upstairs to fuck his mom, happy fucking birthday. That was when he first tried the roads in anger ending up running out of gas miles from home, the dick hadn't even left a half tank. That's when he had found a cluster of trees a farmer had left standing for no apparent reason, that was where he was heading now. He hadn't told anyone about this place and no one asked, no one cared where Cartman went as long as it was far away from them.

Over the years he was able to fashion himself a fort that the land owner had left, a silent agreement that as long as his stuff was left alone he didn't set things on fire. Pulling up slowly into a makeshift parking spot Cartman felt his anger start to fade, a good round of 'stress relief' would fix it all. Walking through a small tarp door he turned to the thickest tree and exhaled. Before him was a tree he had wrapped and continued to re-wrap in cloth and padding, it was stained with blood and sweat from last week's session when he had heard Wendy was coming back. Throwing the first punch the rest followed while he threw himself back into his thoughts. It must be his mom's recent endeavors that are pissing him off. She was taking on more then one man at a time, everyone's screams lasting twice as long into the morning leaving him with less and less sleep.

But his thoughts kept drifting back to Wendy and how hot she looked, how she look at Stan with such love and how she looked at him today like she always had. Fuck that ho. But the way she had grown in the pass four years was painfully taunting, his punches growing stronger as he felt his pants tighten around his crotch. It was just lust, he was lusting after that bitch, not love. Cartman didn't feel for anyone and everyone felt the same back. It had to have been the way she was dressed. It wasn't the first time Cartman had gotten excited, high school girls left little to the imagination leading to many masturbation sessions. But this felt different then when Bebe had lost her top, or when another girl got her bottoms pulled down at the lake. Slowing down he finally decided it must have been from lack of sleep. He would camp out here tonight away from the shitty town. He wasn't worried about what his mom would think, she didn't notice if he was home or not. And with Wendy in town no one would be worrying about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy woke up refreshed snuggling into the covers. Stan had been forced to sleep on the floor with the bedroom door open for the pass week. His mom had thrown a fit about decency and Wendy didn't mind. She had two months with Stan and at the lake they would be sharing a room, parent-less. The sheets still smelled like him though and she sighed into the pillow as the last cloud of sleep left her. Stan was already up, his spot on the floor cool to the bottom of her feet. He was more excited about the trip then she was and had stayed up packing all night. She had been shocked to hear Cartman wouldn't be coming, a chance to see girls in two pieces should have been Cartman bait.

Almost the whole high school was going to be there, her and Stan carpooling with Bebe and Kenny. Kyle had to stay home due to family issues which seemed to have lifted a weight off the whole group. The smell of bacon and eggs coasted Wendy down stairs where everyone was already eating. A plate had been set aside for her in the microwave only taking a few moments to heat back up. Stan rushed through his breakfast and rushed out the door, apparently to go say good bye to Kyle before they left for a week.

Wendy took the time to shower, get dressed, and check to see what Stan had packed. It was everything. For the two of them he had six bags filled with everything he could get his hands on including winter clothes and every sock in the house. Pulling everything out she organized the mess into enough clothes for a week, there was a washer and drier out there that they could use so seven pairs of pants weren't needed, or pants at all. Wendy sighed as she packed away shorts. She couldn't help but hold a pair of hers and Stan's up together, he had always been skinny and even with the added muscle his waist line was still smaller then hers. Damn her wide hips! Folding the pairs into their separate suitcases she couldn't help but to wonder what size Cartman wore. He hadn't looked double wide like he used to next to the other boys but there was still width. Wendy blushed as she realized where that line of thought was going swallowing down a sinking feeling.

Pushing those thoughts aside she beamed with pride at the two neatly packed suitcases in front of her. Just in time she thought as she hear Stan close the door and saw Bebe pulling up with Kenny in her shiny new car. She had become a total slut but still managed to not catch a thing but Kenny's heart, if that could be considered any less dangerous. He didn't mind her sleeping around, in fact she was sure it turned him on to hear about her escapades later.

Stan wasn't surprised to see that she had repacked their bags and was probably relieved. Picking up the two bags he leaned in for a kiss his face flushed and warm against hers, he must have run there and back to be so out of breath. A honk outside broke the kiss, Kenny yet again ruining a good moment, they could see him leaned over Bebe and mashing on the horn. Stan's parents told them to have fun and waved them away closing the door before they had even gotten into the car. The trunk barely had room for their two small suitcases, the back overflowing with make up bags and and pink luggage. A small brown duffel bad could be seen at the bottom, probably Kenny's, smothered and out of place in all the pink. Getting in the back seat Bebe flew into an explosion of conversation drowning out anything the boys may have wanted to talk about. It was going to be a long ride for them and Bebe constantly turned to look at Wendy barely missing other vehicles on the road.

~ ~ ~ ~ Nifty Transition! ~ ~ ~ ~

Cartman had been sitting on his thoughts for a week and came to a conclusion. He was in love with Wendy and it was all her fault, the bitch would have to pay. He had a plan, it wasn't as evil and devious as he would have liked but it involved stealing Wendy away from Stan before he was ready and that sounded evil enough. Then he'd make her his bitch through psychological warfare. He laughed to himself quietly mashing the buttons on his controller. He had looked forward to this game but now that he had his own diabolical plan it almost seemed pointless.

The rest of the week he kept an eye on facebook, everyone had added him as a formality and at one point followed a blog of his but that was all in the past. Everyone's posts matched up give or take a few details but everything was happening that he thought would happen. Kenny was naked a lot, girls lost their tops, the food was good, the water was too cold, and overall a great time. The last day of the trip a post popped up that sent him into a rage. Stan and Wendy had sealed the deal, it was all over, all Wendy had to do was tell Bebe and the world would know. That son-of-a-bitch didn't even love her, he was using her.

Then the irony hit him. Stan was the good boy and he was supposed to be the one manipulating everything and now here he was audience to someone elses dirty deeds feeling what everyone else must have felt whenever he pulled of a plan. Not that it changed anything inside of him, he still planned on fulling his current plan and any that may happen afterwords. It wasn't about making other people feel miserable it was about filling a hole that had been festering inside of him for years.

Tomorrow when everyone else got back he would be waiting. He would find a way to get Wendy alone and he'd strike. Like cat and mouse he would drag her back home and tell her everything. If he couldn't have her he would make sure no one else wanted her. The thought sent chills down his spine and made his heart race with anticipation. Turning off his game he retreated into his bedroom closing the door behind him. Mom wasn't home but it made him feel better as he pulled his pants down revealing a bulge constrained by his boxers. Taking those off he grabbed the base gently and stroked up focusing on Wendy's face, her eyes, her mouth. He started stroking slowly bringing his mind to her boobs popping out of her top and his eyes trailing down to her waist line. He imagined her body against hers, struggling as he violated her, raped her. Climaxing he cleaned up his mess and gathered his clothes back up. He had some preparing to do before he saw Wendy again.

~ ~ ~ ~ Nifty Transition! ~ ~ ~ ~

So far summer break had lived up to everything Wendy could have ever wanted. She had been hanging out with all her fiends, saw her home town again, and finally did it with Stan. It was a wonderful night and he was gentle and had come prepared with protection. She wasn't sure if she wanted to keep it a secret but after thinking about it it sounded silly at her age. The second she told Bebe it was all out. Stan got high fived and Wendy got surrounded by girls anxious to hear about her first time. The only one who seemed indifferent was Kenny but he had been mild the whole time.

A water park visit was planned for next weekend. Stan had been forced into a part time summer job by his folks to help pay for college so the rest of the summers plans revolved around his schedule. Wendy didn't mind this much since it gave her time to hang out with other friends. Today her and Bebe were going to the mall to window shop, Kenny included. She was skeptical about Kenny joining them but apparently he went too oogle other girls and in exchange carried their bags.

Wendy didn't buy anything but Bebe had a credit card for every store giving Kenny quite a work out. It was a Monday so the mall wasn't very packed despite it being summer vacation leaving them their pick of seats at the food court. Kenny had lost out on their deal today, anything without a dick was either too old or too young. Not that age mattered to Kenny but not many twelve year olds had the tits he was looking for. Sitting down to eat Bebe continued to catch her up on all the drama that had gone down in her absence. Most of it unimportant and even less affected her life.

"You know you should get around a little more before college." Bebe had run out of gossip and turned the conversation towards Wendy's life, "I mean, he's not going to last forever. Might as well get some skills under your belt before hitting the real world. Don't want to be the crazy cat lady." She laughed at her own joke taking another bite of food.

"I don't think things are going to happen that way. Even if for some reason Stan and I do split I wouldn't need skills in bed. If the guy really loved me he'd stick with me no mater what." And she believed it. Its everything she stood for. She shouldn't have to know how to give the best blow job to woo a man.

"Oh Wendy, your so silly. Its not like you have your looks to go on. You've always been plain and I don't know if a make over would help any." Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bebe was her best friend why would she say these things. She looked over at Kenny for any support but he just shook his head.

"Why are you saying these things? I thought we were friends."

"Oh we are dear, that's why I'm telling you this now and not in two years when it's too late" With another laugh Bebe leaned back oblivious of how hurtful her words were. Wendy had had it. Grabbing her bag she stood up and rushed off, Stan could pick her up after work.

~ ~ ~ ~ Nifty Transition! ~ ~ ~ ~

God damn it. Cartman was doing an errand for his mom. He didn't want to but she had brought clients home today and it got him out of that god damn house. There was a new slushy machine or diet machine or dildo for all he cared that was available at the mall and she had given him enough money so he could get some food and gas. He had his window down the whole drive there but didn't give a damn about what his hair may look like, not like he could pick up chicks anyway so what did he care.

This train of thought continued as he walked through the mall ignoring most of the stores on the way to the one that his mom's new toy was in. Luckily she had handed him a printout of the item so all he had to do was hand it and money to the clerk and walk out. Easiest errand ever leaving him the rest of the day to torment mall goers with spit from above and gluing quarters to the floor. Juvenile as it was he still found humor in it but a quick survey of the mall told him he'd have to wait until after dinner for any of his tricks to work. The place was pretty slow.

Turning to leave someone smacked into him running full speed managing to knock him down.

"Ow fuck tard. Look where the fuck you're going damn!" Rubbing the back of his head he looked up and didn't think he'd be face to face with a crying Wendy.

"S..s..sorry!" She struggled to get up off him spilling the contents of her purse everywhere. All the hate inside Cartman dissolved seeing Wendy in such an emotional state. The all powerful Wendy was now scrambling around on the floor frantically and crying, wtf.

"Slow down ho, you're only dropping more shit." He helped grab the rest of her stuff off the floor handing it to her "What the fuck are you doing out here any way? Stan is at work." She sniffled and wiped away more tears doing her best to avoid eye contact.

"What does it mater to you any way? Now go ahead and laugh or whatever so you can leave me alone." He had years of insults to sling at her but he didn't. He took her into a hug cradling the back of her head with his hand and holding her waist with the other bracing for her to start wailing on him. His mom's bag dangling awkwardly off his arm. But that never happened. Instead she stood there and cried into his shirt making him feel awkward and happy for once that the mall was close to empty. "Lets go out to my car where people can't see me being all faggoty." She actually followed him out to his car and got in willingly as he put his bag in the back. Starting the car he sat there for a second before taking off. He wasn't going to take her home yet, his hideaway was calling his name.

"I thought she was my friend." Wendy whispered into her purse keeping her eyes on the glove box. "I don't know why she would say such rude things. We're friends." Cartman didn't know what was said but he did know one thing.

"If you're talking about Bebe shes always been a bitch. When you left that cunt had no one in her way as she took over the rest of the dumb bitches. I bet now that your hippy ass is back in town and in the spot light shes jealous." He looked over and saw that she had stopped crying, lifting her head in slow realization.

"I had never thought of it like that. I would have never thought you would think of it like that. I should go back." Wendy was sitting up and more aware of their surrounding which were nothing but empty fields."Uh, where are you taking me?"

"To a secret place of mine. A sanctuary." Wendy looked like she was about to panic

"Are you going to hurt me?" Cartman laughed. Leave it to a dumb bitch to think of something like that after she willingly got into his car. That's why women got raped a lot, all dumb bitches.

"Maybe, I haven't figured that out yet. Your blood stains would ruin my hideout but would make a nice accent." She didn't find his joke nearly as funny but seemed to have calmed down as she realized her safety wasn't in immediate danger. Driving over one last hill his small bundle of trees came into view sparking Wendy's attention. Getting closer you could see his tarps arranged half way up the trees a brown color that blended in well so no one could see from a distance. Cartman parked his car under a tree off by itself like he had done hundreds of times before. The echo of the engine faded fast leaving nothing but silence and a few birds. The afternoon sun above head cast sunbeams through the tree tops making the place look more beautiful then it really was. Wendy looked around curiously stepping through the tarp door without hesitation.

Cartman couldn't help but to feel some pride as he watched his crush wander around his most sacred place. His punching post to the right with makeshift shelves to the left of it and a bench to the right. In the middle was a small fire pit with old tender blackened in the middle. The other half of his fortress had photos and maps pinned to bark and tarp protected from the elements by the tarps above. In his eyes it was perfect.

"Wow I would have never expected this from you Cartman." Wendy had finished looking and had plopped herself down on the bench. "I guess a lot has changed with you in four years." He sighed, he hadn't changed at all, he had just slowed his pace and she just happened to catch him in a good mood. "I couldn't imagine what would drive you from your video games." Cartman sat down next to her.

"You wouldn't understand Wendy. And I'm not going to explain it to a ho like you. Just know if you EVER tell anyone about this place I'll snap your fucking neck." He wrung his hands out in front of him dramatically like he was breaking her neck. This made her laugh, he didn't know why because he wasn't trying to be funny.

"Why bring me out here then if this place means that much to you?" Wendy stood up and went to look at the picture wall closer.

"Because I figured a dumb bitch like you that goes running and crying into people might be able to calm down out here like I do." This was a part of his devious plan, to get Wendy alone like they were now. He could easily over power her and no one could hear her scream from here but his heart just wasn't into it anymore. It seemed she honestly believed he was a changed man and for some reason he wanted her to love him back instead of having her by force.

"You know I'm getting sick and tired of you calling me a dumb bitch and ho all the time. Why don't you just drop the facade?" He Stood up fast turning his back on her mumbling into his crossed arms. "I can't hear you over all that fat!"

"God damn it I'm not fat I'm big boned and I love you!" He tore his way through the door and started to run, he didn't mean to say that, to tell her so quickly, to lay himself open like that. He ran until his lungs burned, until he legs burned, until his heart felt like it was going to explode.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy stood in shock surrounded by plastic and trees waving gently in the wind. That nagging she had felt before she left was back and now after so long it had a name. A fetish buried deep for years, she liked chub. She realized now that whenever the nagging happened back in high school it was in the presence of another man that was less then fit. The realization hit her as she watched Cartman's back and how his body moved beneath his clothes. She fell to her knees in shock under the pressure of her self realization and Cartman's confession. She loved Stan though, or she thought she loved Stan. She knew what she felt that night at the lake and it was love. She didn't know what to do now other then to just go back home and ride everything out.

The sun was starting to set when Cartman came back covered in dirt, twigs, and leafs all over him and in his hair. She had been laying on the hood of his car when she heard his footsteps. Getting a good look at his face she realized how much hes grown and filled out. Even covered in dirt she still felt attracted to him. He looked more sinister in the fading light his face twisted in a frown. She slid off the hood of the car standing in front of Cartman. Quicker then she thought he could move he took her in for a hug kissing her lips hard and demanding sending shivers down her spine and just as quickly let go.

"You tell anyone about that too and I'll kill you bitch. I've promised to keep my mouth shut about Stan's business while you've been gone, but so help me god Wendy, if he hurts you I'll kill him. I wont wait forever for you, you have until the end of summer." Before she could get over her shock Cartman had her in the car and on their way back home. She almost didn't want to go home, back to the noise of life she hadn't noticed before. She laid back wondering what Cartman meant by 'Stan's business' but not daring to ask. She didn't want to ask Stan about it either, life was easier when her only worries were school related.

The headlights bobbed up and down on the dirt road as they drove back in silence. Wendy watched the shadows and dips illuminated and flash by quicker then she could count them. Turning or face out the passenger side window she saw the sun starting to dip behind the mountains giving the fading light a ragged, black outline that accented the deep oranges and purples. She hadn't realized how late it was feeding the anxiety knowing for sure Stan was going to be upset.

When Cartman pulled up to Stan's house the sun had almost set completely. Stan was sitting on his steps with Kyle looking worried, they both looked up as the car came to a stop. They both jumped up in anger when they saw Wendy get out of the car,

"What the fuck did you do to her you bastard!" Stan went running at the car but with Wendy safely on the sidewalk Cartman flipped a finger and sped off.

"It's fine Stan, he didn't hurt me. I'll tell you what happened inside." She watched Stan go through a handful of emotions and finally settle with worried. Calming down he took Wendy into a hard hug, but still more gentle then what Cartman had been. Wendy hid her frown in Stan's shoulder as the thought how she had liked the roughness. Would she become addicted to it? Stan would never be able to give her that.

"Why do you smell like the woods?" Stan pulled out of the hug and held her at arms length.

"We went for a drive, lets go inside." Stan waved Kyle goodbye as they went inside, dinner smelled delicious and Wendy's stomach growled when she realized she hadn't eaten all day, her lunch left half eaten at the mall. Once in Stan's bedroom she told him about how Bebe had treated her and what she had said, how she had run into Cartman and how he was strangely nice. As promised she didn't mention is fort but instead said that he had taken her to an empty field to yell out her anger and sadness. Bringing her a question that had been nagging at her.

"Why don't you guys hang out with Cartman anymore. I know he's a dick but the four of you were inseparable before I left." It was Stan's turn for a story.

"It started about four months after you left. Cartman's mom had found a man who had decided to stick around. He made their lives better and had promised they would be a family forever and with a strong male figure in his life Cartman started to straighten out. A year in he his attitude had almost flipped, he was a great friend, didn't say a damn thing about jews, had dropped the hitler thing. But that man left them. Didn't say anything, didn't leave a note, they woke up one day and he was gone taking everything with him." Stan looked pained by this, as if he had lost something as well which was almost true. "We all thought Cartman would go back to the way he was but instead he just started showing up. We all knew what his mom was up to and couldn't blame him. Kenny tried to talk to him about it but he attacked him and ran off. When he got his car we saw him even less but it gave us a way to get him involved with us again. I don't know if any of it helped but I think it helped him take his mind off of home."

Everything started to click in Wendy's mind as they ate dinner, the conversation slow and uninteresting. Stan had an average day at work and managed not to mention Wendy's day which she was thankful for. She only hoped that the water pack on Saturday would help bring her mood back up over this chaos. In retrospect the town really hadn't changed much, there was always drama and while she wasn't always part of it, drama was always there.

~ ~ ~ ~ Nifty Transition! ~ ~ ~ ~

Cartman had gotten talked into a pool day and he didn't know why, He didn't know why he agreed either but it was guaranteed he'd see Wendy nearly naked and what he can't touch he can defiantly look at. Stan could suck his balls at that. It was just before dawn when he snuck out. His mom was still asleep with whoever had come with her last night and he didn't want to know. He had packed swim trunks, a towel, and an extra shirt that fit in a small back pack. It was still too early to go by Stan's and his fort was too far, he figured he'd just park around the corner and catch some sleep.

Driving by Stan's he noticed a figure sneaking off towards Kyles. The anger rose and before he could think about it he parked and took off after the figure. Rounded the corner close behind he could tell it was Stan, his gut had said it was Stan and his gut also had a good feeling on what was about to go on. Kyle's light was off but the window was open, the curtains pulled back. As Stan drew closer Cartman called out in a harsh whisper just loud enough to be heard.

"God damn it Stan what are you doing? Can't leave your jew whore for a whole day?" He had startled Stan but the he recovered quickly.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Stan hissed the words more then likely pissed that he had been stopped so close.

"Wondering why the fuck you keep running back to that whore when you have a piece of ass like Wendy at home you dirt bag." Cartman had caught up and was staring Stan right in the eyes.

"I don't remember it being any of your business or you caring about any of our business. Now fuck off." Stan tried to turn away but Cartman grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back hard.

"Everything is my business now and if you aren't going to take Wendy seriously then I'm going after her." Cartman saw Kyle in the window and flashed him a toothy grin.

"You wouldn't dare." Stan pulled himself away and backed up posing for a fight.

"I do. You go through that window and I'll pursue Wendy with everything I've got." Cartman crossed his arms confidently. He'd either get a free pass to go after Wendy or ruin Stan and Kyle's sex life for a day. Stan crossed his arms looking equally as confident.

"Fine then. Wendy has standards that a fat ass like you wont meet. I'm going into that room and I'll see you after dinner. Good fucking luck." Stan turned again to the open window and Cartman didn't stop him. He felt he had won this fight and he also knew things that Stan didn't. Like the way Wendy leaned into him and how hot her mouth felt against his. It didn't bother him that Stan had gotten to her first, it only gave Wendy some one to compare him to and he was confident that he had more to offer then Stan.

~ ~ ~ ~ Nifty Transition! ~ ~ ~ ~

Wendy woke up alone in the bedroom again. Stan had managed to beat her awake every morning no mater what. She had to admire him for that. She was excited about playing at the pool today but anxious over seeing Bebe and Kenny after what had happened at the mall. Kenny probably wouldn't do or say anything but that also means he'll do or say nothing to stop whatever Bebe had planned. She decided that wouldn't get her down, she needed to stand up for herself and today she was going to stop it all.

Stan had managed to pack everything right this time stream lining their departure. Cartman was already outside with Kyle when they left the house, neither of them looked happy and the mood seemed to be the same with all three of the boys. Wendy almost opened her mouth but decided to keep it shut, a quiet ride to the pool was better then a loud one filled with "Fat ass" and "Jew Fag". Cartman's car smelled like it had the other day and it sent a new wave of emotions through her body as she settled into the back seat with Stan. They weren't too hard to push aside with Stan's hand in hers but it made the situation feel awkward with the continuing silence.

Bebe was waiting for her with a handful of lackeys, Kenny standing in the shadows of the entry way. Everyone else saw her too the car a sudden flurry of movement and words.

"Wendy just ignore them we've got your back" Stan spoke first "There's three of us guys here to get you through."

"I think you should kick her bitch ass." Cartman had parked and was turned to look at her his eyes unwavering as they stared straight at her.

"No you fat ass we don't want to make a scene. We might get kicked out."

"You dumb shit it's just a pool, not like disney world or something fucking amazing. She can't just roll over and let a cunt like Bebe rule her life like the rest of the sluts." Cartman's eyes were still on Wendy not giving a damn to all the motion that came with Stan's words.

"You always go out of your way to start fights! Why don't you just sit back for once?"

"Why don't the two of you let me make my own fucking choice!" Wendy was tired of it but thankful. The fight had killed her nerves and all that was left was annoyance that she knew how to channel. She grabbed her bag and left the car walking fast enough the boys tripped over each other to try to keep up. She bee lined it for Bebe copying Cartman's dead stare. She could see her confidence waver but only slightly.

"Well well well, look who came out of her hole." Bebe's comment got a chorus of giggled from her entourage. Without missing a beat Wendy punched her in the face. Not a girly slap but a full on closed fist that knocked Bebe on her ass.

"And look who still can't fight alone. You wouldn't be anything without your manipulated circle of friends. The second they find a new alpha you'll be old news, you'll be the one with the house of cats. You're the one insecure about your life so stay the fuck out of mine." The boys had caught up but stayed their distance, Stan being held back by Cartman

"How dare yo..." Bebe had almost gotten back up but Wendy threw another punch before she could regain her footing.

"I dare to do whatever I want to do and I'll be damned before I let ANYONE fucking mess with that. You know what I stand for. Good luck taking me down ever again, I know I've got at least one person in my corner willing to help." Bebe stayed down while Wendy and the boys got their tickets and went in to enjoy the rest of their day. Her fan girls helped her back up after it was safe getting her a mirror and fresh make-up. Kenny stayed where he was un phased by the whole outburst.

"Wendy what did you mean at least one person in your corner?" Stan caught up with her leaving a silent Kyle and a grinning Cartman behind.

"Whatever I feel like it means Stan, why does it mater? I blew a lot of big air back there as a scare tactic." Wendy found a soft spot on the grass near by and lay her towel out to sun bathe taking off the clothes above her swim suit.

"If you say so." Stand did the same pulling out some sunscreen. "But I couldn't help to feel that you didn't mean me." He started to put on the lotion ignoring Wendy's out stretched hand.

"That's because you're too big of a pussy." Cartman had changed into trunks and a white shirt. "You just proved it in the car and now she's having doubts. Lotion?" Cartman offered his bottle to Wendy.

"Thanks, and not quite. Stan you're really nice and I know you'll fight for what you believe in but what about what I believe in? Can you get my back?" She asked to neither in particular but Cartman made a move first. His large hands felt nice on her back as he worked in the lotion leaving Stan pouting in silence. He couldn't help it though, he had never been a fighter.

Kyle had almost made it over to the group when a couple of girls approached him. They were too far for Wendy to pick up the conversation but the girls' giggles picked up her interest. Kyle blushing didn't help the situation as he shuffled the rest of the way over.

"Sorry about that. They thought I was someone else." Wendy lost interest and decided it was time to get wet. A few hours in they had lunch. Neither of them bought food but the concession stand had an assortment of food. Looking around Wendy noticed more middle school girls pointing and giggling at Kyle and a few at Stan. That was weird but she brushed it off, they were attractive football players and good to look at in their swim trunks. Laying down for a nap Wendy let Cartman rub lotion on her back again slipping away as his hands handled her well.

She was woken up half an hour later with a squeal from the middle school girls. Rolling over she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to only see Stan and Kyle kissing. She blinked a few more times before the image set in.

"What the fuck Stan!" He hadn't seen her wake and was startled pulling away.

"It's nothing! We got dared!" Wendy saw they had drawn a crowed of adolescent girls squealing and whispering amongst each other. She wanted to believe him but there was something off. She saw tongue in that kiss and Cartman had said something about "Stan's business'.

"Do it again!" A girl in the crowed edged the boys on but Stan kept his eyes on Wendy, a worried look on his face.

"Whatever." Wendy grabbed her stuff and stormed off. What did she care what Stan did with other guys. He still loved her right? That's why he waited for her and why he had sex with her at the lake. He's too nice to play her like that. Nearing the door she saw Bebe sneering at her obviously enjoying the show. She mouthed the words 'told you so' before Wendy passed through the gate to the parking lot. She threw her stuff on the hood of the car realizing she couldn't get in. She leaned her forehead on the drivers side door closing her eyes. This sucked, everything sucked. She just wanted to go back to school and leave all this bullshit behind.

She jumped when she felt a on her shoulder. Stan must have come running for her. Her heart fell when she turned faced Cartman instead.

"Dumb bitch." He took her into a hug she tried to struggle against him but failed.

"How long?" She went limp in his arms defeated by everything.

"Freshman year. I was hoping he would tell you before you found out this way." Wendy pushed herself away.

"Why didn't he tell me before we went to the lake? Why did he drag me along? Did he think I'd be upset, did he think I'd get mad? Huh? Answer me that one because I know I can't!" Wendy gestured wildly stomping in circles.

"I can't tell you that retard. You're going to have to ask him yourself."

"That's not good enough, I don't want to see him ever again." Wendy started to pound on Cartman's chest. It didn't have as much give as she expected. Underneath the fat must have been a well built frame. She remembered the punching post in the fort. He must have put hours into that thing.

"Do you regret it?" His question threw Wendy off, her punches slowing to a stop. She calmed down thinking about it for a second. Of all the people to lose her virginity to he wasn't the worst in the world. It was a wonderful night and lets face it, being a virgin in college would have been silly.

"I guess not."

"Then let it go, let him be with Kyle. I can take care of you. A dumb bitch like you wouldn't last." He tilted her head up and looked her in the eyes his brown ones digging deep. "You can stay with me if you want. My mom wont notice but it's up to you." Wendy was lost in his arms until someone coughed gently behind them. It was Kenny with a ghostly looking Stan and Kyle, one in each hand by the ear.

"I'm sorry Wendy." Stan struggled against Kenny's grip. "I just wanted everything to be how you wanted it. I was going to tell you after you left but I messed up." Kenny let the two go each rubbing their ears furiously.

"I can't forgive you that easily Stan. I'm going to go stay with Cartman." on cue Cartman wrapped an arm around Wendy's shoulders and pulled her in defensibly. Stan made a face but didn't protest. It was all over. The perfect couple had fallen apart and the world didn't end, no one was dying. It was just a stated fact like the sky was blue. Stan and Wendy were over and there was nothing to be done or said but for them to move on. The ride home was just as quiet on the way back as it was there, Wendy in the passenger seat this time around.

~ ~ ~ ~ Nifty Transition! ~ ~ ~ ~

Cartman waited in the car while Wendy and Stan went inside the house to have one last talk and for her to grab her things. He was elated and mad at the same time. Wendy was finally his but there was no fight, no climax between him and Stan. He had just rolled over like a bitch and accepted that he had lost. Kyle waited for Stan but well away from Cartman up on the steps of the house. He had felt like a third wheel and was probably anxious and excited that he would be on Stan's center stage yet again.

Stan helped load Wendy's bags in the trunk of the car giving her a hug good bye before she got in. Both of their moods had lifted leaving Cartman with a chatty Wendy the few blocks home. His mom was out making things easier to unload, he could explain later if she bothered to ask. He couldn't remember if Wendy had ever been to his house before but nothing had changed if she had. The house was nothing special, his mom found a house void of personal effects made for better clientele.

Cartman's room was a different story. It was clean but a mountain of games and systems stood in a mountain of cold plastic across from his bed. His mom had let him move it all to his room, again for her benefit, years ago. Wendy sat on the bed bouncing up and down a little, it was a king set in the far corner taking up most of the room. Looking in from the door way he couldn't help but to feel like everything was going to be alright again. The day had taken its toll as Wendy laid down, her body showing a bit of sunburn. In minutes she was asleep.

They couldn't sleep here the last month she had left. While he was used to the noise and could block it out it would be cruel of him to make her deal with that. But a part of him wanted to, wanted her to feel what he had all his life, that emptiness. Spoiled bitch had a perfect family, perfect school life, and perfect body. He didn't want to leave her here alone or wake her with his gaming so he laid next to her and listened to her breathe drifting off to sleep himself.

His mom never showed up that night leaving the two alone for dinner. Mac and cheese is what they decided on, the cupboards filled mostly with dry and canned goods, only a gallon of milk and pop in the fridge. Cartman had lived off take out most his life but without mom here to order it they decided to go ahead and just make something.

Cartman let Wendy shower first while he cleaned up the dishes. He wouldn't normally do house work and made sure Wendy knew it loud and clear on her way up stairs to the bathroom. He hummed to himself annoyed by his good mood. This must be what married couples felt like, no sex and everything. He planned to change that though, after his shower he'd show her what a real man felt like. Although something he had neglected to mention was the fact he was still a virgin. Small technicality.

Wendy hadn't taken long and gave Cartman a small smile on his way to the bathroom. Getting undressed Cartman gave the water heater a moment to catch up taking a look at himself in the mirror. His face was bare, not even stubble managed to survive giving him a younger appearance then the other three boys. The muscle underneath helped tighten his fat giving it an almost blacksmith like body. Wendy's punches from earlier had bounced off without leaving a bruise. He wondered if she was hitting as hard as possible referring back to the fight they had in elementary. She had kicked his ass then but now it looked like the scales have flipped.

He decided to rub one off in the shower before attempting to woo Wendy. It'd be sad if he lost it five minutes in. The anticipation added to his lust and he came in record time. He made sure he washed everything double taking his time to get every nook and cranny including his feet. The hot water had run out but he didn't care as he washed the last of the soap down. Toweling off he could hear the sounds of one of his games in the bedroom. Wendy must have gotten curious.

Walking lightly Cartman snuck over to the bedroom door and watched as Wendy died over and over again obviously not used to video games. She was propped up on the bed making the perfect target as Cartman crept up behind her taking her into his arms. She didn't mind leaning into his naked body giving Cartman the perfect view down the lose t-shirt she was in. He smiled as he heard her curse softly dieing yet again. Cartman threw himself back taking Wendy with him his arms crossed over her chest. She giggled trying to turn over, the blanket slipping off her waist to reveal blue boy shorts.

He let her go and smiled as she realized what she was rubbing her butt on. Her eyes flickered back and forth looking at him uncertainly noticing his nakedness below her. Cartman made the first move running his hands up her shirt to grab a generous breast in each hand squeezing lightly. Wendy moaned when he played with the nipples breaking his self control. He flipped her fast positioning himself on top biting her neck roughly. She gasped and tried to fight back but he was too much. His mouth started to trail down taking a moment on each breast as one hand lifted off her shirt and the other wandered into her panties.

She was wet with excitement and getting wetter with every dominate move he made. Sticking an exploratory finger in he felt her stiffen and stifle a small moan urging him on. He wiggled around inside her trailing his mouth down the rest of her body stopping just above a small puff of neatly kept hair poking above her panties. He pulled out his finger and took off her panties without protest sticking his face into her crotch. Her small pink lips tasted like nothing he'd eaten before and he try to take in as much as he could using his hands to keep her legs from closing in on him.

He felt the muscles in her legs spasm and her back arch as he sucked on her clit her moans no longer being held back. Satisfied he had given her enough foreplay he lifted her legs up against his chest and positioned his throbbing cock at her entrance. He teased the pink folds with the head of his dick making Wendy thrust her hips forward to try to catch more.

"God damn it you fat fuck stick it in!" Wendy had grabbed a pillow to cover her face but the words were clear enough. Cartman thrust forward harder then he wanted making her gasp.

"I'm not fat I'm big boned bitch." He dragged his cock back out slowly his hands on her ass to prevent her from thrusting forward. He held himself barely in smiling wickedly as she shuddered and twisted under his hold. He was reaching his own limits pushing back in the tip of his dick reached bottom. He leaned in smothering her, grabbing her hair, and found a good pace. He felt her shudder again and bite at his shoulder his hold on her hair preventing her from ever reaching it. He was close to losing it and squeezed out a few more thrusts before pulling out.

His balls twitched his hand rubbing up and down the length of his cock as he released on Wendy's stomach. His cum leaping out sporadically leaving trails of it all over, she'd have to take another shower. Or they as she took him into a hug before he could react.

"God damn it woman. Now you got it all over the place." She rubbed her body on the front of his as if to drive in the point.

"I'm not the one who pulled out." She giggled as she slipped off the bed. She didn't make it far before her legs gave out and she laid defeated on the floor. She looked so sexy covered in sweat and his cum laid out on his floor. It was almost too much as he felt himself rise again tackling her.

"You better watch your whore mouth when your at my mercy." He made sure to lay his renewed hardon on her leg to emphasize his point. She only giggled more taking him into a deep kiss her body slippery under his. Spitting into his hand Cartman rubbed it all over his cock before diving in again her body taking him in in a messy smack. The rest of the night continued like that ending in the bed. He didn't pull out the rest of the night and it didn't bother either of them. It was so hot to feel her swallow up everything he gave.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy woke up sore, sticky, and hot partially covered by a passed out Cartman. He looked hot spread out on the bed before her last night's activities apparent all over the room. She hoped his mom hadn't come home to hear their moans. It had been everything Stan wasn't and what she felt she had been missing out on. Feeling him above her, in control of her turned her on. She no longer felt shame in the fact she got turned on by being dominated. A strong woman would be able to admit to all her faults and this one wasn't her worst.

She grabbed a towel off the floor before leaving the bedroom just in case someone had come home last night. A quick walk through the house told her no, Cartman's mom's bedroom door was still open and empty. She must have stayed at a clients house or hotel room. Wendy frowned thinking about how hard that must have been to live here. You couldn't tell by looking around how broken Cartman's life was.

A hot shower was exactly what see needed, washing away last night and her fears. Despite everything she felt she was better off then before. She no longer held onto a relationship because it was the standard, now she was with someone because she truly wanted it. She let that sink in, she had sex with Cartman and liked it. She went to bed with him willingly and did so over and over again. She'd had laughed at the thought a few months ago and vomited at the thought but that was before she met the older Cartman. He wasn't the stubby fat kid she once knew, he was a grown man. Her thoughts lingered on the man part to be interrupted by the bathroom door opening and a wave of cold air.

Cartman had woken up was taking a piss ignoring the fact she was in the shower scratching himself flakes of dry sex flaking off. Without flushing he stepped into the shower with her taking over the water, dick. In proper light she looked at his body closer his pudgy frame giving rise to new heat. He turned and saw her checking him out.

"What are you looking at?" Mornings didn't suit him well face scowling at her.

"I'm not sure, some fat kid just wandered into the shower with me and I don't know what to do about it." It took a second for her words to set in his face still scowling. Then he smiled his wicked smile closing in on her.

"Maybe you should feed him, he busted his ass for you last night it only makes sense. If not he just might lose it all." Wendy giggled at the thought of a skinny Cartman or a Cartman that wasn't chunky. They finished their shower and got dressed, lunch sounded great and a walk around the mall wouldn't hurt.

The Sunday afternoon had the mall filled up more then it had last time Wendy was here and she liked it that way. It made it easier for them to be lost in the crowed. She was able to admit to herself how she felt about Cartman but she didn't know if she could face anyone else. Cartman insisted they go by Victoria's Secret and mused about how hot she'd look in all sorts of things. She ended up not buying anything but had made a list for next time.

Wendy felt elated as she walked hand in hand with Cartman. Her nerves almost gone as they sat down for lunch. She ended up buying after he explained to her about his money situation and how it revolved around his mom who they hadn't seen. She didn't mind, her slush fund wasn't endless but Stan had paid for almost everything up until yesterday. Taking in her surroundings, their conversation stopped by mouths full of food, she noticed a few girls she had seen at the pool and sighed knowing Bebe was more then likely somewhere in the mall.

"When I said to get experience I didn't mean to go down the social ladder." Yup, there she was behind her. Cartman acted first.

"You're just jealous to be stuck with a twink like Kenny and not a real man like me ho." Bebe took an offended stance, Wendy just continued eating enjoying the show. Cartman stood and took Bebe in close whispering something in her ear that made her turn pale and run off. "That's right bitch, run back to your lies."

"What was that about?" Cartman sat back down proud of himself.

"I just told her what we did last night in detail."

"Ew that's gross you jerk!" Wendy thew a fry at him. "Why would you say something like that?"

"It got her to go away didn't it? She sleeps with Kenny so it's not like she'll be scared for life." He scoffed into his sandwich. Whatever, he did get her to go away.

They were left alone the rest of their time at the mall despite running into Bebe a few more times. Each time she made faces but kept her distance. Wendy was feeling less and less sad about losing that friendship. She was obviously troubled and there was nothing to be done about it right now but to wait for her to ride out this phase. Maybe later in life they would become friends again but for now Wendy considered herself down one. Her and Stan had broken on good terms and she did gain Cartman so the score had settled itself without her trying.

Cartman's mom still wasn't home when they pulled back in and this worried Cartman. She had never left him alone for this long. There was a message on the answering machine, Cartman didn't have a cellphone.

"Hey it's Stan, just saw something on the news about a wreck last night and it looked like your mom's car. I was just calling to see if she was alright. Hey call me back man." Cartman dialed the South Park hospital and asked about his mom, nothing. But after calling around the Denver hospitals he founded out his mom was in one. Hanging up Wendy watched as Cartman started to panic.

"Get in the damn car." His voice was cold and icy as she rushed out. He smashed on the gas spinning out before his car launched forward pushing Wendy back in her seat. Pulling out her phone she called Stan to catch him up keeping the call short. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

~ ~ ~ ~ Nifty Transition! ~ ~ ~ ~

Cartman paced anxiously in the waiting room. They wouldn't let him see his mom yet and that pissed him off. Why the fuck did this have to happen now, why the fuck was she out driving in Denver, where the fuck was the man she was with. Fuck it all. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny without Bebe were there with him along with Wendy. They didn't have to show up, fuck Stan had work in the morning. Why the fuck did they have to be here. Cartman found out the driver wasn't his mom and he was drunk but they wouldn't let him see the bastard. The other car had hit the passenger side of the car leaving him scratched but unbroken. They wouldn't even give him a first name. Cartman stopped as a nurse walked through the double doors.

"Sir, it's looking bleak. We doubt she'll make it. If you want to say goodbye do it now but only you may come back." Cartman looked back on everyone, on his friends, who nodded him on. Wendy mouthed 'it's ok'. He followed the nurse through the doors and down a white washed hallway to a bare and empty room. It reminded him of home. His heart dropped seeing his mom hooked up to all sorts of different machines her face half covered in bandages.

"Hey sweet heart." She lifted a hand towards him melting all his anger, all his hate, and left him with only sadness. As much as he hated her he never wished for his mom to die. What would he do now.

"Hi mewm." his old lisp came back as he choked back tears taking her hand.

"Do me a, favor and, be a good boy." Her words were choppy as a machine worked to keep her breathing. "I left, you a, little something. Under my, mattress, at home. I did it, for you, baby." A beeping machine started to beep slower and stopped. He broke down sobbing into his mom's hand as the nurse came back to turn everything off.

There was no composing himself before walking back out to his friends. Wendy came running up to him her own face a mess from crying. The room was filled with somber faces, but there was a new one. It was the man that had left them all those years ago.

"What the fuck are you doing here you god damn bastard!" Cartman's rage came back in a wave pushing Wendy aside and rushing the man. "I said WHAT THE FUCK MAN." He towered over the man taking his collar into his hand.

"I... I was the driver." The man trembled his toes barely touching ground. "We, we were getting back together, and celebrated. I shouldn't have gotten in the car, the hotel room was just a few blocks over from the bar... I …. I..." The man broke down and seemed to resign himself to Cartman's raised fist. Before he could throw it Cartman saw Wendy and the fear in her eyes, flickers of doubt. He couldn't lose two people in one night and punching this man would guarantee that. Instead he threw him down and turned his back.

"Get the fuck out of my sight. I swear to god if I ever see you again you're a dead man." His shoulders shook as he fought his anger back the tears starting again. He heard the man retreat and honestly hoped he would see him again. He managed to ruin Cartman's life twice. He quit that line of thought as Wendy hugged him again.

"I'll drive us home." Wendy did the speed limit like a prude but Cartman didn't mind using the time to work through his emotions before he got home. This was it, he had nothing to live on, he had the house but no way to pay any bills and in three weeks he'd lose Wendy. He knew that last part already but it held more meaning after the nights events. The sun was rising when Wendy stopped the car. She hadn't taken him home, she had taken him to his fort. She just smiled at him and waited as he unbuckled.

"Ill wait for you." Those words probably saved him. They held more meaning then just her waiting in the car for him. She was willing to stay with him through all his faults. He wailed at his punching post mindlessly until the sun broke through the holes in the tarp above and his hands dripped with blood. He had a well stocked medical kit that fixed him up before returning to the car.

Wendy had fallen asleep in the passengers seat as if she expected it to happen leaving the keys on the drivers seat. She looked perfect even though her was still red from crying. Adjusting the seat Cartman took a good look at himself in the rear view, he didn't look any better. Pulling away he took his time to avoid large pot holes so he didn't wake up his girlfriend. It was the first time he was able to use that word and it felt good. He planned on using it for years to come.

~ ~ ~ ~ Nifty Transition! ~ ~ ~ ~

Oh wait, its over. Naw, I bet an epilogue would feel good

Lazy writing skills go!

Two years later or so

Cartman's mom had left $100,000 under the bed along with the papers to the house that he sold. He moved up near Wendy's school and got a job doing wood working. Everything from tables and chairs to smaller delicate things he didn't know he was capable of handling. He had made new friends, reluctantly, but life felt great. Wendy was top of her studies and was aiming to become a world leader. Cartman didn't mind she was living his dream because every night she came to bed with him and lied herself helplessly before him. Wendy may one day rule the world but he, Eric Cartman, ruled her.

They both still kept in touch with their friends back home and everyone was getting excited for the up coming wedding. Stan and Kyle's. During spring break Cartman and Wendy would be going back to South Park to help celebrate. After what had happened last time Wendy went home things couldn't turn out any worse? Could they?

Authors note.

Assuming I ever post this online where other people can laugh at my bad skills. I felt I had rushed this and I'm sure I could go back and fluff it up and make the transitions smoother but the point of this wasn't to belt out a good, award winning story. It was for my own amusement. Anyone is welcome to comment, or not, I don't give a damn. Bitches are lucky I finished it.

Blow me.


End file.
